Practical Applications
by Fuwa After Dark
Summary: Kaname's frustrations lead her to convince Sousuke to get them into a no-access area of the aquarium they're visiting on a class-trip. SousukexKaname. PWP. Oneshot


**Practical Applications  
**

"What's wrong, Kana-chan?"

Looking over at Kyouko, Kaname realized she must have had a scowl seemingly permanently etched across her face. Taking in a deep breath and releasing it as a heavy sigh, Kaname forced a smile and waved her hand dismissively. "Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed I guess. Don't worry about it," damned if she would admit to the real reason she was being cranky.

Part of that reason was staring at her in concern while his friend babbled on about a shark in the tank behind him. Turning to Shinji, Sousuke excused himself and walked over to her, opening his mouth to ask if she was all right and getting interrupted by a raised hand. "I'm _fine_, Sousuke."

Frowning, he glanced around to make sure no one was in earshot, Kyouko having gotten called over to look at a tropical fish display. Satisfied no one could listen in on their conversation, he pitched his voice so that it wouldn't carry, "Are you sure? Is it about the other night?"

With a scowl, Kaname turned to face him, her voice a fierce whisper, "What do you think, you idiot! Of _course_ it's about the other night! You just left me there!"

"I couldn't help it, I was called out for work. I had no choice," it wasn't the first time his job had caused an argument between the couple, and it wasn't like to be the last either. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked down at her apologetically, "You know I would have preferred to stay with you."

Kaname sniffed indignantly, shrugging her shoulders, "You better. I can't think of a single thing you should find more enjoyable than spending quality time with your girlfriend," 'in her bed' was the unspoken part of that sentence. The reason for her irritable behavior was a night promising to be full of love and lust had been interrupted, leaving her wanting.

Glancing around at the displays to avoid seeing the pitiful look on Sousuke's face, the boy always taking it harshly whenever he let her down, a devious thought crossed her mind. All of their classmates were rather occupied with the displays, the vast majority of them having moved on to see ones deeper in the building. The dim lighting made it difficult to discern who was who with any kind of speed, so while everyone had their attention elsewhere she grabbed her boyfriend's hand and yanked him backwards.

"Chidori? We've already been back here," oh, well, wasn't he just helpful?

Looking over her shoulder, she grinned and shook her head, "Not where we're going, we haven't."

Entering another room, Kaname tugged him towards a wall while surveying the area. Off to one side was an entranceway to a closed exhibit where nothing but silence came. That was her goal. "Hey, Mr. Breaking-and-Entering, think you can get us back there without using explosives, smoke cover, firearms, threats, or violence?"

Frowning as she removed just about every available option, he paused to think about it, taking in every detail of the room and its occupants well beyond his initial assessment. Finally he nodded, looking down to her, "Certainly. But why?"

"Because I want to."

"It would be best if one of us could stay behind-," he was cut off with a shake of her head.

"Absolutely not. You have to be there with me."

Sighing, Sousuke considered it, and after some time, he nodded to her once more. "Yes. You go on first while I create a diversion, and I can join you after."

"Excellent. You better not take too long, though, got it?" she nearly jammed her finger in his eye as she pointed at him, a scowl on her face as he nodded with a tight expression. "Good. Get to work then."

She really did not want to know just what he would do to cause the diversion that would allow her access, but when the time came and all eyes were off her, she snuck back there anyways. Walking along the dark narrow hall, she looked around curiously at the displays. Coming up in a slightly wider section, her mouth dropped open at the display in front of her. Brightly colored jellyfish floated along, their tendrils snaking through the water in an impressive display. She stepped over to the tank, resting her hand on the glass as she marveled at the creatures, lost in wonder at just how beautiful they could be.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to nearly jump out of her skin, and she twirled around with a gasp, chest heaving as she realized it was Sousuke. Slapping his shoulder, she harshly whispered to him, her voice pitched high and piercing, likely destroying any good the attempt at a whisper would do her, "Geez, Sousuke, you scared me half-to-death! You probably shaved ten years off my life!"

"My apologies," he murmured, glancing around at the tanks curiously. "Why did you want to get back here, Chidori?"

Blushing, she turned around to look up at the jellyfish again, biting her lip as she fidgeted. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she decided that actions would do her well in place of voice, and she spun around, taking him by surprise. Wrapping arms around his neck, she leaned up and pressed a kiss against his lips, running her tongue along until he opened his mouth. Moaning softly against him, she grew irritated as he failed to slide his arms around her, and she pulled away, shooting a glare up at him, "Sousuke."

"Chidori?" he seemed concerned, his eyes darting about nervously.

Hands on hips, Kaname scowled up at him, not amused in the slightest. "Sousuke, don't _worry_ about it. We're alone back here. That was the point."

"But an employee could show up at any time, or possibly enter one of the tanks to tend to the-."

"That's part of the thrill, idiot. Now get over here," she wasn't about to get into an argument involving logic just then, not when she wanted to toss rational thought out the window and just feel. Grabbing onto the collar of his uniform shirt and tugging him towards her, she pressed her back against the jellyfish display. She slid an arm around his neck once more and pulled him down for a feverish kiss, satisfied when he returned the gesture and brought his hands up to rest on her hips. All the boy needed was a little encouragement here and there, and, within reason, she could convince him to do nearly anything. As long as it didn't threaten her personal safety, he usually indulged her wishes and fantasies, much to her pleasure.

The dim lighting with the vibrant tank against her back made for a curious mood, the ambiance one she was finding deeply alluring. Gasping against his mouth, she arched her back off the cool glass, whimpering as she took her steadying hand off his arm and began to work at the buttons of her blouse. In her distraction, Sousuke dipped his head to trail his lips along the sensitive skin of her throat, smirking against her skin as she sucked in air and bit her lip. The skin there was so hyper-sensitive to her, she hardly ever allowed him to lave attention on the inviting column, and he decided to take full advantage of the opening she had left him. Slowly trailing his hands up, he tugged her skirt as his fingers tickled at her thighs, dropping the fabric as he continued up her waist, turning his hands to the front, the backs of his knuckles skimming along her breasts until he found the highest unopened button and set to work helping her.

Her knees weak as he scraped teeth along the prominent muscle in her throat, she whimpered and tried to climb onto him, the effort seemingly futile from their position. Tenderly biting his mouth's captive, he slid her blouse down her shoulders and she dropped her arms, allowing the garment to fall to the ground, followed closely by her bra. Sousuke stroked her breasts momentarily, enjoying the feel of hardened nipples under his palm before shifting his grip, hands sliding along her back until they came to rest on her ass. Digging fingers into soft flesh, he lifted her and pressed tightly against her, pinning her to the tank as she wrapped her legs around him. "Sousuke, st-stop that," she gasped, trying to tilt head against shoulder to make him stop. All the action served to accomplish was to get him to lay siege to the other side as he drew whimper after soft whimper out of his girlfriend.

Growling softly as she pushed on his head, he gave up his prize, bending his knees and hooking an arm under her, lifting her up so that he could burrow his face in her chest. Her hands ran through his hair and she gasped as he lightly sank teeth into one hard bud, perhaps his punishment for her not letting him continue at her throat as he'd wanted. Tugging on his scalp, she kissed the top of his head, sighing as his hand brushed against her damp panties. Jostled as he worked at the belt of his pants, she giggled at the frustrated sound he made as he determined it was too difficult to accomplish as things were.

It never failed to amuse her how though she was almost always the instigator, once things got going, Sousuke was hardly patient. She couldn't help but wonder if perhaps the boy was just too polite and worried about hurting or offending her to let her know when it was that he was in the mood. Well, that would have to be worked on, sometime in the future. Just then, she was concentrating far more on the fact that she was being made to stand again. The cold against her back helped to steady her, and as Sousuke dropped his pants, she moved to wrap her arms around his neck in anticipation. Instead, he dropped to a knee, and she blinked down at him, hands resting on his shoulders as he slid rough hands along the backs of her calves, tickling behind her knees, and then up her thighs until they snaked under her short school skirt and hooked under the hem of her underwear. Yanking light cotton down the smooth expanse of her legs, he lifted her feet one at a time to step out of the garment which he left where it fell.

Grunting softly in satisfaction, he rushed to stand, capturing her mouth in a passionate kiss as he lifted her up once more. He loved the feel of her legs wrapped around him, and even the fact that she still wore her sneakers did not bother him as the rubber dug into his back just above his tailbone. With a groan, he pulled away from her sweet lips, looking at her with eyes darkened by lust, thin silver lines reflecting in the gentle lighting to give him a surreal expression, and then he bent his head, teeth sinking into her collarbone as he was unaware of the spell his eyes had worked on her. A soft cry passed her lips as he raised her up ever-so-slightly, and he half-wondered if she might be too loud to continue such an act in a place where they might get caught.

She had told him not to worry about that though, and he was inclined to listen to her. Especially when it meant feeling so good as he did just then. Every sound she made, every bruise she left as she gripped on tight, every scratch she made as she slid nails across his skin, he was addicted to it all, needing more and more, and as he lowered her onto his arousal, he was awarded with a throaty moan and trails left across his shoulders that he would likely find painful later. Gasping her name against her tender skin, he licked at the bite marks he'd left as she fisted his hair and groaned orders at him. More, faster, harder, slower, too much, more, he was used to her never making up her mind and even as she asked him to ease up the pace he found he only ever could push into her with more and more fervor, incited by the lusty sound of her voice.

It wasn't as though she ever complained, either. If anything it made things more exciting. The overload of sensations at times would make her feel about ready to explode, and without her permission, her tongue would utter requests to slow down, when in reality, that explosion was what she sought. He understood this, somewhere in the darkest recesses of his mind, and as he clumsily groped at her chest while trying to keep hold of her, his teeth and tongue running frantically along her skin, he gave everything she needed but couldn't ask for. Nails bit into the skin at the back of his neck and she dropped her head onto his shoulder with a gasp, tightening almost painfully so on him as her entire body shuddered. Heels pressing uncomfortably against his back drove him to fall to his knees, and he leaned over her as he slammed in unforgivingly.

Likely as it was that the amount of noise they were causing would draw attention, he couldn't bring himself to slow down or make an effort to quiet the expressive woman writhing beneath him. Gritting his teeth as he rested his forehead against her breast, he panted for air as his hips bucked against her over and over again. The release he'd felt so ready to happen had subsided when he had lowered them to the ground, and he searched desperately for it once more. "Oh, fuck, Sousuke, I, ah-!" whatever it was she had been about to say was left hanging between them when he slung her legs over his shoulders and leaned over her, bending her nearly in half. Her eyes squeezed shut as release crashed over her once more. Pressing panting kisses against her lips, he tasted copper as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

When Kaname arched her head back, his eyes were immediately drawn to her throat, and he once more took hold of the skin between his teeth. The sound she made, feeling it rumble against his tongue, he gasped and shook against her, uttering her name past his tightening throat as he spilled inside of her, the cord that had wound so tight finally snapping and giving relief to him. As they lay there, gasping for air, the sounds of voices in the distance snapped them back to reality. Lethargic as they were, tired muscles protested as they scrambled to dress, Kaname stealing Sousuke's handkerchief to clean herself as they slowly made their way out of the off-limits display.

Standing just outside the exit, Kaname fixed her hair, combing it through her fingers. Grinning recklessly up at him as he slipped back into his usual persona, she caught him by surprise with a kiss. Staring down at her in wonder, she giggled softly and winked at him, a coy smile turning at her lips, "Look, finally, a practical application for your skills." As she walked away from him with a teasing twist of her hips, Sousuke stared after her in wonder, a smirk slowly crossing his face as several thoughts on new applications for his 'skills' came to mind.


End file.
